


Two's Company

by Madelyn



Series: Two's Company [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelyn/pseuds/Madelyn
Summary: Mark gets some ideas while fucking Jack that lead to a hot threesome.





	Two's Company

**Author's Note:**

> Two's Company.. But three's a threesome! I borrowed Felix for this so I hope you don't mind.

"Mm... Would you like that Jack?" Mark asked, sliding a finger in alongside his cock. "Having two cocks in you, filling you up?"

Jack moaned, pushing himself down further on Mark's finger. 

"I bet you would. I bet you'd love having two cocks pumping into you, huh? Two cocks in your slutty little hole." Mark added another finger as he spoke.

"Please let me come." Jack whined. Mark was way too good at talking dirty, and his deep voice made Jack shiver. 

"I think you can come just like this, just from me fucking you. Would you like that? Coming on my cock like a proper slut?"

"Please Mark." He whimpered. Mark took the cock ring off but didn't touch him, sliding a third finger in and resuming his thrusts. 

"Ah!" Jack cried out when Mark hit his prostate, moaning when he started alternating thrusts with his cock and his fingers. 

"Please, /Mark/!"

"You can come whenever you want. I'm not stopping you."

"I can't come from just this. I need you to help me." He whimpered.

Jack seemed pretty desperate, and he'd clearly asked for what he wanted, so Mark gave in and started jerking him off in time with his thrusts. Jack let out a chocked scream and came, clenching around Mark and dragging him over the edge too. Jack moaned as Mark filled him, thrusting up into his hand. 

"One of these days, I'll get you to come just from my cock." Mark panted. 

"It's not that it doesn't feel good. It does, but it's not /enough/." 

"I know. It's okay. You're allowed to need a bit of extra help to get there." Mark pressed a kiss to his jaw.

"I don't know about that, but I'll take you up on that threesome." Jack laughed. 

He'd only been joking when he'd said it, and Mark had only suggested it when he was talking dirty to turn Jack on, but here they were. 

"Are you stretched enough for me?" Mark asked. 

"I think so." Jack panted. Mark pulled his fingers out and eased in, giving Jack some time to adjust before he thrust a few times and hit Jack's sweet spot. 

"Ah!" 

Mark stopped moving, keeping his cock pressed against Jack's prostate. 

"I'm going to add a finger now. Stop me if it hurts." Felix said gently. Mark was still pressed against his sweet spot, the pleasure distracting him from the stretch as Felix added a finger carefully. Mark slid out a bit and thrust back in, nailing his sweet spot again. Jack's body spasmed when he did, moaning loudly. 

"Y-You can add another finger." He told Felix. The Swede did, thrusting them experimentally and making both Jack and Mark moan. Mark pressed a kiss to Jack's shoulder, encouraging him to relax. He thrust up again, hitting Jack's sweet spot and making him cry out.

"Okay, one more Felix."

He nodded and added the third finger, thrusting them when Mark drew out and drawing them out when he thrust back in. Mark was absolutely loving the extra friction against his cock, and Jack was pretty blissed out by now. Felix cautiously stroked Jack's cock and he moaned, grateful for the contact. 

"He's stretched enough." Mark decided. "Go ahead." 

Felix pulled his fingers free and lined up, slowly easing in and stopping every few inches to let Jack adjust. He'd never been this full before. It was amazing. Mark groaned at the feeling of Felix's cock sliding against his, easing into Jack. 

Once Felix was all the way in, they waited a moment to let Jack adjust and calm down. Then Felix adjusted his hips just the slightest bit and accidentally pressed his cock into Jack's prostate. 

"/Ah/! Move!" Jack cried out. Mark nodded at Felix to let him know it was okay and he drew out a bit and thrust back in. Mark followed suit, timing everything so someone was either hitting Jack's sweet spot or pressed against it at all times. Jack was screaming with every thrust, overwhelmed. 

"Please. I wanna come." He whimpered, crying out when Felix hit his abused prostate, then stayed against it until Mark hit the same spot. Pleasure shot through him with every thrust, making his vision go white as he begged for release. 

"It's too much. I need it." Jack pleaded. Felix reached for his cock and Mark stopped him. 

"Can he come like this?" 

"Mark!" Jack pushed his hips down to meet another thrust directly into his prostate. He'd lost track of which thrust came from who, but they just kept hitting his sweet spot, again, and again, and again.

"Mark /please/! Ah!"

"You can come whenever you want. No one's stopping you." Mark assured him. Jack reached to jerk himself off but Mark caught his wrists, pinning them to the mattress.

"Mark I'm close." Felix warned, not wanting to come before he was supposed to.

"Hold on just a little longer." Mark soothed. He pressed a kiss to Jack's neck, nailing his prostate again.

"Ah! Mark I can't. Please I can't take it." Jack struggled against his grip.

"You can come like this baby. I know you can."

Felix was the one to hit his sweet spot this time, thrusts slowing a bit as he became hesitant. He didn't want to keep pushing Jack, and didn't want to come yet.

"Mark, he's done so well. Maybe we should-."

"He can do it."

"/Ah/!" Jack cried out at a particularly brutal thrust from Mark. Felix ran his hands gently up and down Jack's sides, trying to calm him. 

"Mark I can't." Felix groaned, thrusting in hard. "I'm gonna come."

"Hold on."

Jack struggled against Mark. He felt like he might explode, completely overwhelmed with pleasure. 

Mark bit down on Jack's neck and his body jolted. It just wasn't enough, wasn't enough.

"Okay Felix, you can let go." Mark told him. The Swede couldn't hold back if he tried at this point, thrusting in again and filling Jack right as Mark hit his prostate. Jack let out an ear splitting scream and came hard, whole body spasming as he did. His vision went white and his mind went blank, numbed with pleasure as he clenched hard and dragged Mark over the edge. 

Felix collapsed on top of Jack, exhausted from holding back for so long. Mark reached around Jack to stroke his hair. 

"Man, your sex life is intense." He panted, leaning into the touch.

"You alright Jack?" Mark asked.

He nodded and gave a weak thumbs up.

"Good." Mark carefully rolled them all over onto their sides and eased out of Jack. He helped Felix do the same and slipped in between the two so he could hold them both. 

"I may not move for several days." Felix mumbled, throwing an arm over Mark and taking Jack's hand. Jack squeezed his hand gently to let him know he was okay. 

"We've gotta do this again sometime." Mark panted.

"Yeah? Well I get to be on the bottom next time." Felix grinned. 

~to be continued~


End file.
